rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dexter Grif
Does his name have anything to do with Geoff Ramsey's wife, Griffon? Wierdperson31 01:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : No. when the Character of Dexter Girf was invented, Geoff Ramsey, who was known as Geoff Fink at that time, was not married to Griffon. --WhellerNG 01:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Strength Grif seems to be somewhat strong, as he was capable of punting Epsilon-church a considerable distance. 03:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Strength Grif seems to be somewhat strong, as he was capable of punting Epsilon-church a considerable distance. 03:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to be strong to kick a ball. Especially not while wearing power armor. Hawkeye16 14:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) inconsistancy In episode one he claims to have signed up to fight aliens, but throught the series it is said that he is drafted. Griff the yellow one I like how nearly everyone types his name with two F's (I have to admit I used to do that too) and most characters in the series seem to think his armor is yellow... Pretty much nobody gets his name and color correctly. how long are the episodes Don't ask random things on random talk pages. And if my memory serves me anywhere between about 3 minutes to 10 or 15 minutes.Template:Sniperteam82308 21:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Infobox pic Same as Tucker, Sarge, and Caboose. Please replace the bad quality current one with this new high quality one: Quote This is mainly just a suggestion. I was thinking about changing the quote to "I would just like to let everyone know that I suck" from episode 23, because it shows how little respect Grif gets. The current one, for me, isn't very memorable.--Oo7nightfire 21:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I think the current one is fine. It makrs his demotion and also the lack of respect by Sarge.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) add a kills section in season ten episode 3 he kill 2 U.N.S.C soldiers so a kills section should be added 02:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Combat ability misleading In the fight of the Reds + Tucker vs Tex, Grif actually does the best fighting against Tex of all the Reds. If you watch him, he actually gets the closest to actually shooting her, and he keeps up his attempts despite knowing he's boned. I think the reason most people think Grif can't fight is because he generally doesn't want to. It makes sense for him to be so bad in the group vs Tex's fight, for the same reason that Epsilon-Church wasn't very effective (seeing that many Tex's in one place scaring him beyond rational thought) just an opinion, but I don't think Grif gets the respect he deserves sometimes. - NemFX (talk) 07:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Grif doesn't do the best fighting; he couldn't land a single hit/shot on Tex, even at close range. And all of the others kept up their attempts as well, not just Grif. Personally, I think Tucker did the best fighting, as he was the only one who wasn't afraid to approach Tex and he dodged one of her atacks (slicing the huge crate when Tex through it at him). Grif doesn't get the respect he deserves because he's a coward and who would respect a coward? Anyways, this is also just my point of view. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Grif definitely didn't do too well against Tex, even though he tried shooting her after she threw a barrel at Sarge. That matter is clearly put to bed. But think about the fight between the Reds and Tucker vs. the Meta. While it's obvious Grif was blown off his feet by the Meta's Brute Shot, he may have realised that with the Brute Shot, the Meta would have decimated them all. So he uses his supposed weight to his advantage, leaps on the Meta's back, and steals the Brute Shot. Everyone does a little bit better after this. So Grif may not be as good a fighter as, say, Sarge or Tucker, but he is actually pretty cunning. Another contributing factor is the fact that HE was promoted to Sergeant, rather than Simmons. Granted, he was mutinied, and nearly executed, but in hindsight, Church's beliefs about him being brilliant but lazy are actually right. Galvascream (talk) 23:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC) New Quote I was thinking about changing the quote to "I would just like to let everyone know that I suck" from episode 23, because it shows how little respect Grif gets from his whole team, rather than simply Sarge for the current one. I also think the new quote is more memorable than the current one. So, what do you guys think: current one stay or new quote change? --Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:31, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I do like that quote, as it does show his teammates respect towards himself. I guess it could work better but than again you're the admin, so you have the most right and power to decide. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 23:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Well I will change it & see what others have to say about it. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Implants and AI Hey according to this clip Epsilon travels from body to body via implants, and then he posseses Grif. Does that mean that Grif has implants or?? kkiten (talk) 06:05, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yes, he has implants. Carolina says all Freelancer personnel have them, that includes simulation troopers. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:41, December 3, 2016 (UTC) : Ah I see. Thanks. kkiten (talk) 00:08, December 4, 2016 (UTC)